ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 33: Labyrinth Lamentation
Echo smiles as he sits on his throne and says "Seems like Wodas is doing his job well. Time for the second phase of our operation." Lilith pulls out her double-sided Kunai and exclaims "I'll go after that Neko girl who pelted you in the tummy back in the Underworld, okay?" Echo nods. Sharkak readies his Cleavers for combat and turns to Joviah. He inquires "Are you going after the big, lumbering Bishop again?" Joviah nods while smiling absently. He confirms "Kane isn't going to give up his grudge until I kill him. I'm going to end this tonight." Echo turns to Saimaro and asks "And who will you fight, Saimaro?" Saimaro shrugs and says "I'll try to blow up Castle Alexander." Echo looks him cold in the eyes and says "Don't try, do." Saimaro nods and continues to pack explosives into a bag. When they are all ready, the group assembles at the Hellgate. Echo turns to a shadowy figure and says "Are you aware of your assigned targets, Shinji?" The figure nods and says in a childish, cocky voice "I'll send 'em straight to hell, my lord." Echo smiles coldly "Good. Now let's move out." They all charge through the Hellgate, ready to battle. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Wodas cuts a fire hydrant in half, spouting water from the top endlessly. Wodas watches the mirrored reflection of Sadow, awed by it. Sadow raises his Cutlass and stabs through the water. Wodas' eyes go wide and he crosses his hands together to block. The blade stabs through them and start to reach Wodas' face. His eyes go wide and he leans back, making it stab into the wall of a brick building. He smiles, revealing fangs and glowing red eyes. Sadow pulls his blade back and Wodas quickly raises up, brashing Sadow in the head with his own. Sadow does a flip and lands next to a lamp pole. With a single slash, Wodas cuts the lamp pole in half and it falls, shattering the lamp on the hard, cracked concrete. Wodas kicks Sadow hard and he flies across the street and hits a window panel, smashing him into a set of TVs. Wodas starts to march toward Sadow, with his Scythe dragging in the concrete. Sadow staggers to his feet and his view becomes hazy. He thinks to himself "No more... No more... I can't fight anymore... I can't move, I can't see..." Finally Wodas frowns upon reaching him and says "Out of juice?" Sadow attempts to punch Wodas, who simply grabs his fist and squeezes slightly making Sadow wince in pain. Wodas exclaims "This is your end, Sadow-chan." He raises his Scythe with one hand and slashes a scar down his right eye. Sadow blinks and his eyes turn gold. He is surrounded by a burst of blue Aura, sending Wodas flying across the street. He skids to a stop and gets up to see Sadow, with slightly longer hair, gold eyes, shining blue crystal armor and a crystal-looking sword. He also has a dark blue scarf around his neck. He exclaims in a more echoey voice "Thou hath deserted the lord, thus thou shalt be punished in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." He takes a battle stand and Wodas smiles wide. "This is the best fuckin' scenario I couldv'e asked for!" He twirls his Scythe making wind surround him. It denses into dark red and black Aura and forms a tornado. Sadow looks up at the tornado and it starts to disipate, revealing Wodas with long hair, black claws instea dof hands and feet, a devil tail, and most of his body is black. He cackles and says "So, the Angelic Knight armour has descended for Sadow's use, eh? What a load of bullshit." Sadow notices his cheek has flesh again and inquires "What happened to your wound?" Wodas smiles and points to his cheek "This ol' thing? I let it regenerate. The reason I kept onto it this entire time is a momentum and a reminder to finish you off." Sadow smirks "How sweet." He suddenly remembers, back in the Nether Region, a large black blurr rescued him from certain death at the hands of a lava pit. He asks again "Your the one who saved me back in the Nether Region, right?" Wodas smirks "Looks like your not as dumb as you look." "So then why didn't your wound regenerate then?" Wodas yells "Do you need an answer for everything?! I didn't allow myself to regenerate. I wanted you to see my True Form when I did regenerate my wound, so it would be the last thing you see." Sadow's eyes go wide and he thinks to himself "Wodas' True Form?!" Wodas' raises his claws in battle stance "So, let's do this thing Sadow-chan! I can't wait to finish you off for good!" He flies down at Sadow, who flies up at him in turn. (Ending vid plays)